


Stiles is My Safe Place

by Star_crossed02



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski UST, Don't copy to another site, Eternal Sterek, Fluff and Humor, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean who doesn't like an intense scowly Derek who stares, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Overuse of italics, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Semi-Sane Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Slightly Creepy Derek, Slow Burn, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, The Author Regrets Nothing, Too much fluff, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, not between the main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_crossed02/pseuds/Star_crossed02
Summary: Stiles gets bitten by Kali, and after a brief adjustment period, proceeds to co-lead the Hale Pack to defeat the Alpha Pack once and for all.ORWhat happens when a sassy spark-werefox starts courting an alpha sourwolf?
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 27
Kudos: 633
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	1. Hidden Depths

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone! This is my first time writing a sterek fic so go easy on me! 
> 
> Warning: This is an unbeta'd fic, so if there's any mistakes please let me know.

Derek had just gotten back from South America, having yet another family member leave was taking its toll on him. He just wanted to lay down, close his eyes and forget this day ever happened. He wished he could be more like the brother Cora deserved. 

The fact that she considered those people in South America more family than her brother himself, hurt him more than Peter's betrayal ever could.

Derek couldn't blame her though. Everyone around him, everybody gets hurt. 

Not for the first time in the last seven years, he wished he could've died with his family. He wanted to shut down, he wanted to just not be anymore. 

At least that way, no one could hurt him anymore. More importantly, no one could get hurt because of him. 

Not before he fixed everything that happened today though. _Just wait Derek, as soon as he gets better we'll say goodbye properly then_ , Derek's wolf whispered. 

None of them could've anticipated what happened, Stiles was the resident human researcher. He was the heart of the pack. 

He was the only one who could stop Erica and Allison from getting in a fight. He was the only one who could get Isaac out of his head by teasing him. He was the only buffer, the only one brave enough, to stand between Scott's almost absurd self-righteousness and Derek's frustration. 

He was their _Spark_. Their core, their warmth, their home and their anchor.

And now he's hanging between life and death by a string that seems to be rapidly tearing apart. 

Oddly enough, something he read a long time ago during high school came back to him, a quote from _Wuthering Heights_ :

 _“If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger.”_ Back then, after Paige happened, he thought he could understand Catherine. 

But now, now when it feels like the only thing keeping him going was the rabbit-like thump thump thump of Stiles' heartbeat, he finally understands the absolute primal passion Catherine felt for Heathcliff. 

Ever since he'd met the hyperactive teen, he had known why only _he_ could hear Stiles' heartbeat from across the town. He had denied it, buried it beneath merciless scowls and cutthroat sarcasm. But his wolf had always known.

Just as it had known why Derek could never stop touching Stiles even if to shove him around, it had known why Derek's eyes always kept flicking back to the spastic mole-speckled boy. 

If only his wolf could predict that Kali would come for his mate while he was dropping Cora. 

Now his mate was most probably going to die. And unsurprisingly it was Derek's fault. 

§✦✧✦✧§

It was _odd_. Normally, Derek would have a lot more creative words to describe the situation but somehow odd felt the most right currently. They were used to seeing Stiles in a perpetual flail. It was kind of a running joke in the pack, a Stiles in motion stays in motion. 

Now, seeing him lie so _still_ , made him look more lifeless than his paler-than-usual complexion ever could. The only reason why Deaton hadn't called it yet, was the sound of Stiles' heartbeat and the restless way his eyes moved beneath the thin eyelids. 

Where Derek was feeling sick with worry, Derek's wolf was distressed, but surprisingly not as much after it had seen the spark-mate-pup with its own eyes. 

Derek surmised this uncharacteristic behavior of his wolf to the scent of the boy. The pup had always smelled like a hormonal ball of anxiety, with the chemical odor of Adderall diluting most of his chemosignals. 

Now, however his scent had finally settled, it was still stress-ridden yes, but an ephemeral musk was hued in there, along with the Stiles' usual smell of ozone and yarn. 

He smelled more like a wolf but not quite, it was like something was making him different. 

Just as Derek was about to lean closer to find out, Deaton stormed through the door of the clinic, with the anguished voice of Sheriff Stilinski at his heels. They both paused to give a nod to Derek in acknowledgement before continuing their conversation. Derek missed the way Sheriff's eyes lingered on their joined hands. 

"I told you Sheriff, Stiles is not in danger. He doesn't need to be taken to the hospital." Deaton calmly argued. 

"Oh yeah? Then why isn't he waking up? Just… please tell me what's happening to my son." 

The absolute pain and fear in Sheriff's voice made Derek tighten his grip on Stiles' hand, wordlessly pleading him to wake up. 

"I have my assumptions about why Stiles is taking so long, but I'll have to perform a test on him before deciding." 

"What kind of test? This won't hurt him would it?"

"Of course not, Sheriff. I'm just going to make him smell this paste I've made."

"Why does your paste smell like chilli pepper and garlic?" Derek spoke for the first time since the other two arrived. Denton's lips twitched at his raised eyebrows and worried frown. 

"Because that's what it is, Derek. I'm just making sure about something."

Deaton raised the abhorrent paste to Stiles' nose. 

In his sleep, Stiles wrinkled his nose a little. He tried to turn his head away from the obnoxiously offending scent, but cold fingers gripped his chin, preventing him from getting away. As Stiles tried to swat the hand, he heard someone wheezing loudly. Trying to get some more sleep before Scott inevitably woke him up to gush about Allison again, Stiles mumbled in annoyance. 

"Wha? Scotty, get ur foot away from ma face!" Upon hearing his voice, the three men in the room jumped. A watery smile graced across Sheriff's and Derek's face. 

"Stiles, wake up!" 

"I'm up Dad, why are you shouting at me so early in the morning?"

Ugh, his dad really needs to understand the inside voice thing, no wonder the deputies at the station are scared of him. But.. That still doesn't explain the three drums thumping near his bed. Drums near his head? After everything they've been through, this is what surprised Stiles enough to startle out of his sleep. He jumped up, fists raised in front of him, only to pause when he realized they were at the clinic. 

"Dad, what's going on? Why am I here? Are you okay? Deaton, why are the dogs barking so loudly, go give them kibble or something!" He turned mid-rant towards Derek. "Sourwolf? You're the one making the dogs go crazy, aren't you? Ugh somebody please stop them, my ears are going to explode! Aaahh-"

Just like that, Stiles fainted. His hands still clutching the sides of his head as he crashed to the ground, the same way he had when Scott was getting a tattoo. 

As both the wolf and the Sheriff rushed to pick up Stiles, Derek wondered. Shouting? But the Sheriff wasn't loud at all. Oh moon, Derek's mate wasn't just a human anymore. He sighed. _I told you, he's our spark-mate-pup!_ His wolf's smug voice rang in his head. 

§✦✧✦✧§

"So… What is he?" 

"I think you and I both know he's not a wolf, Derek. It seems that Stiles' spark has been ignited from the bite. You can't place his scent, but you do have an inkling as to what our Stiles here has become, don't you?" Deaton prodded.

"The bite brings out everyone's nature, Stiles is clever, cunning, with inexplicable intuition and sassy up to the point of driving others crazy.. He's also weirdly tactile, I think he's a werefo-" Derek trailed off as he pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, of everyone Stiles had to be the thing Derek has no experience with. 

"What? He's a what, Derek?" Sheriff questioned. 

"Mr. Stilinski is a werefox, Sheriff. It appears his spark has flamed his primal nature." Deaton answered. 

Their silence was once again interrupted by a sound, that could only be described as chattering. The three adults ran back to Stiles' room, only to find the lights flickering on their own and Stiles standing there with glowing purple eyes as he tried to hide something behind his back. Most of his face was covered by his hoodie as he desperately tried to hide himself, some innate instinct telling him to run for cover in front of predators. 

"Whatever you do, Sheriff. Do not raise your voice. Keep your volume down to this level." Deaton whispered quietly. 

"Stiles, focus on the Sheriff's heartbeat. Listen to the way it covers every other sound." Deaton spoke to Stiles. 

Stiles listened to the vet, letting Sheriff's heartbeat drown out all the overwhelming sounds he could hear till the end of the street. Only then, the lights seemed to calm down enough for them to see Stiles in all his spark-werefox glory. 

Stiles sighed in relief and finally decided to shed the hoodie, knowing he could trust his father and Derek to make everything okay again. 

As soon as the hoodie came down, the three adults in the room tensed. Reddish-brown ears with white tips poked out of Stiles' hair and an undeniably _adorable_ thick fluffy tail with the same fur sat curled subconsciously around his waist. 

Derek had to try really really hard to keep his expression the usual scowl, his wolf was rumbling. Already dreaming up visions of Stiles and him running around the preserve in the full shift. As soon as Stiles looked up with those velvet purple eyes, Derek felt as if a part of his battered soul, one that he didn't know he missed, had finally made its way back to him. 

Stiles eyes lingered on Derek more than usual, his own spark-fox purring and wagging its tail at the sight of the grumpy Alpha. He reluctantly shifted his eyes to the Sheriff who looked like he was barely stopping himself from hugging his kid. 

"Dad? What's happening to me?" Stiles muttered in a shaky voice. 

His Dad was on him before he even finished speaking, for a long time both the Stilinski men hugged each other, reassuring themselves that they were both okay now. Stiles was instinctively scenting his father, his fox demanding to secure their anchor. Stiles' eyes met Derek's over him dad's shoulders, the alpha looked uncomfortable but he was worried enough to stay there to make sure Stiles was alright himself. 

His Dad finally pulled back, eyeing his son's ears and tail like he wanted to pet them. Inexplicably, Stiles' ears kept flicking in Derek's direction. His dad sighed and began. 

"Three days ago, you went missing. You were out getting groceries and we found your jeep abandoned at the gas station. When we tried to track your phone, it lead us to the preserve. Just a mile away from Derek's territory. Peter found you unconscious and lying on a giant tree stump. You've been sleeping since yesterday, you woke up this morning yelled at us and passed out again. Oh and Son?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"You're a spark-werefox now."

"Wait, what!?"


	2. New Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know I said next week. But then I got too excited and couldn't wait. 
> 
> Don't expect this to happen again though, my college teachers are throwing figurative stones at us and cackling away like bad SPN villians. 
> 
> But here you go: warning; tooth rotting fluff!

So being a werefox is new. It was also _awesome!_ Now, he finally knows how Bella Swan felt after getting juiced up on vamp blood. Stiles is _not_ ashamed that he compared himself to the emo overdramatic teen, he's _not_ okay? Shut up, Erica! 

Being a werefox is new, but what's not new is just how annoying the pack is. Don't get him wrong, he loves them so much it _hurts._ But lately, they keep floundering around him, they were already clingy. But now? Now, they're desperate. It's almost as if they're expecting Stiles to get kidnapped again. He's almost never left alone, the pups follow him in high school. Derek creeps around whenever he visits his dad at the station. Even _Peter_ is on this, apparently a beautiful thing such as Stiles shouldn't go to the grocery store alone, go figure. Stupid creepy wolves putting their wet noses everywhere up in his business. 

Isaac keeps handing him scarfs with a shy smile on his angelic face, Erica keeps finding ways to convince him to let her take him out shopping, Boyd with all his stoici.. ness (whatever it's totally a word) claps him on the back with that weird bro-hug thing only straight guys do. Peter keeps sending him increasingly distinctive cases of Sparks around the world. And Derek, Stiles breathed out a sigh. A reluctant fond smile making its way on his face, his fox thumping its tail happily whenever he thought about Derek, which was a lot. Not that Stiles would admit that to any living soul. 

Derek was just _there._ He was there for Stiles in a way that Scott never had. His presence alone had a calming effect on Stiles, even his Spark Flares (trademark pending) reduced when he was with Derek, just like when he was with his dad. For the first time in three years, Stiles feels protected, _cared for_. Like he's someone's first priority, not that Derek would ever feel that away about Stiles. 

Anyway, Stiles is a spark werefox now. He never realized training was going to be so _easy._ He wondered if all those times Scott bitched about controlling his wolf was just a call for attention, not that he could ask now. He'd last seen Scotty in person on that night when Jackson became a werewolf, Scott was too in love with Allison to even _glance_ in his direction. 

That's okay though, Scott would always be his brother. He just wasn't Stiles' best friend anymore. 

Derek wasn't actually this grumpy anymore, it seems that as soon as Scott left. Something in Derek relaxed, now that no one was around to challenge the alpha anymore. Derek's wolf settled, the increasing quantity of time spent with Stiles had nothing to do with it. Or at least that's what Derek told himself. 

First thing Derek had taught him was to identify with his fox. _It's a part of your soul now, embrace it, enjoy it, live_ **_with_ ** _it._ Derek had said.

He decided to name it _Mischief._ So, what if Stiles considered Mischief as his spirit animal. It wasn't because he read too many fanfics, shut up Erica! Plus, he's pretty sure Mom would've loved his fur. 

Take today for example, Stiles is driving back from Deaton's to the preserve. His Spark is growing steadily, the teen could teleport objects now, he could bring life back into withering plants with only _minor_ accidents (the incident where Stiles got distracted by a dog and the plant almost became a venus fly trap, notwithstanding) But the most awesome thing? He can manipulate electricity and make his fingertips glow like tiny flashlights. Take that, _Thor!_

The pack has already begun training, Erica and Isaac are sparring as Derek invigilates their forms and techniques. On the sidelines, Boyd and Peter are conversing quietly, occasionally casting a look at Derek as they speak. 

Stiles is about to announce his presence, when a certain musky Alpha's scent overpowers his senses completely. Mischief is practically on his back in happiness, his tongue lolling out as he tries to get more of that scent in, his white belly on full display. Stiles, himself, is having a monumentally hard time tearing his gaze away from the downright sinful slide of Derek's muscles as he circles the blond pups. His go-to leather jacket long set aside because of the heat, Derek is just standing there in a white T-shirt. His sweat making his abs look far more pronounced than they have any right to. 

Stiles snaps out of his Derek-induced brain freeze as soon as he notices the sly looks slanted at him from Peter and fondly exasperated ones from Boyd. 

His mole-speckled cheeks flush an intriguing shade of red as he clears his throat in embarrassment. The sound drawing the attention of the alpha to him, not unlike a lighthouse draws in stranded boats. 

Derek stares at him more intensely than usual, like he can actually read Stiles' mind, and see all the R-rated scenarios involving the two of them, going through his head. Keeping his gaze locked on whiskey brown eyes, he breaks the silence by saying:

"Good job, Stiles. I almost didn't hear you coming. You're getting better."

And even though Mischief preened like a 12 year old with a crush, Stiles deflected to hide attention from his blotchy pink face. 

"Wait, is that a compliment I hear, Sourwolf? Oh my god, this must've been what Buffy felt like when Spike complimented her." 

Derek rolled his eyes as the pups snickered to themselves. Suddenly getting an idea, he tamped down a smirk that was threatening to break through his scowl. He shifted his stance into an attack position. 

Upon seeing the flash of payback on Derek's face, the spark werefox felt his body correspond in a receptive position. Mischief was whining in excitement now. 

Letting out a playful howl, the Alpha lunged at the smaller teen. He was answered by a startled yelp and the resulting shouts of the pack as they descended upon the fallen pair in an impromptu puppy pile. 

Stiles' gigantic fox ears and tail decided to make an appearance as he was petted and scented by enthusiastic puppies and an intensely hot sourwolf breathing down his neck. 

_This is home._ His fox yipped in his head. And Stiles? Well, he couldn't help but agree. The golden threads of pack bond connecting each of them echoed his statement with ringing waves of joy and contentment. Though Stiles didn't tell anyone he could see the bonds, he wondered why his and Derek's was red and brighter than the rest. His fox knew of course, so did Derek's wolf. Their innate animal-halfs were just about _done_ with waiting for their respective human-halfs to catch on. 

Yes, they had to fight the Alpha back _and w_ in. Yes, it was going to be near impossible. And yes, some distant part of him still hoped Scott would join them. But that was future Stiles' problem, now? Now, in this moment, laying on the soft grass of the preserve, when he has his pack and his dad there to watch his back, Stiles had never felt more invincible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every kudos or comment feeds my starving soul. Thank you for reading!


	3. Mischief Managed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles thinks he's being subtle, to no one's surprise, he's not. You see, he's been trying to impress Derek lately. Unfortunately, to say that his fox does not have good ideas would be the understatement of the century. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's me again. So tomorrow is my mother's birthday and I'll be busy the entire weekend so... Here you go! Fluff and tiniest bit of smut ahead. 
> 
> Also, darlings the next weekend is Xmas and I plan to get trashed, so no updates then.

Stiles thinks he's being subtle, to no one's surprise, he's not. You see, he's been trying to impress Derek lately. Unfortunately, to say that his fox does _not_ have good ideas would be the understatement of the _century_. 

Apparently, Mischief thinks it's a great idea to leave tiny scraps soaked with his scent all over the Hale House. Stiles didn't even notice he was doing it until Issac called him out on it. He had asked if Stiles needed more scarfs since he had been unraveling some of his own, startled and embarrassed, Stiles had fibbed and blamed it on ADHD. He had run out of there with his red tail wagging behind him, as he had haughtily ignored the pack's laughter behind him. 

Stiles had valiantly tried to tamp down the anticipating shiver that trickled down his spine, as unwavering, heated alpha red eyes followed his exit. It was even happening in training, this unbidden, instinctive urge to get noticed by Derek, by his _Alpha._

_§✦✧✦✧§_

_He had just convinced Derek to show him his full shift, the dark fluffy coat paired with blood-red eyes had been intimidating until Derek ruined it by licking Stiles all over his face._ Derek's wolf was a cuddle slut _, Stiles internally crooned. He was never going to let Derek live this down!_

_Oddly though, the reciprocal scenting had evidently convinced his eccentric fox that it was time to up the stakes. Stiles merely meant to do a beta shift, only to panic when his shift didn't end at the ears, the tail and the fangs. Slowly, Stiles' world tumbled down until he could only see Derek's wolf towering over him, whining in concern over his_ spark-mate-pup _. After checking to see they were both okay, the soon-to-be Alpha couple_ flirted _._

_They nipped each other affectionately, leaving a blatant_ **mine** _on each other's heavy fur coats. Stiles bared his throat to the Alpha, his fox purple eyes shining with hope as he stared at the wolf, who rumbled his approval. Making care to curl around his mate, the Alpha started grooming Stiles. Concluding the gentle petting by_ booping _their wet noses together._

_As the weres frolicked around the verdant forest, the Nemeton was blooming with life around them with an urgency, uncharacteristic in their desperation to gain back what had been taken from them;_ **_balance_ ** _._

_The mates fell asleep under the protective watch of the Nemeton, blissfully unaware of the loyal vow the ancient deity had taken to protect their Alpha and Spark from_ ever _getting hurt again._

  
  


In the morning, Stiles had woken up on Derek's couch, covered by an incredibly soft fleece blanket that reeked of Derek. He had sneaked out of the house, before his boner could go from half mast to full. 

  
  


§✦✧✦✧§

It seemed like the entire universe was conspiring against him, because the very next day, just as Stiles was heading out to training he received a text from Erica. 

_Catwoman: Wear a white T-shirt today, doofus._

Despite feeling like a sheep about to walk into a wolf's den (ha!), Stiles headed back up to his room. He grabbed a T-shirt that was only slightly bigger and put it on as he stumbled down the stairs. The teen spared his dad a side-hug and yelled out his goodbye, flicking his wrist to teleport the reese cups, his Dad was planning to eat in his absence, to be tucked under his bed. 

As soon as he reached the Hale House, Stiles stopped dead in his tracks. Boyd was lying in a _pool._ While Isaac and Erica were roughhousing each other. Isaac was looking grumpy and irritated, like he would be anywhere else if he could, while Erica just looked bossy as usual. Stiles was still struck by the _awesome pool_ to do anything except gape at the scene before him. 

Thankfully, Erica snapped him out of it before he could do some insane (and totally possible) like blow a fuse. 

"Hey Stilinski! Don't pull a Derek and join us in the pool."

" _Pull_ a Derek? Erica, I don't think you know me that well if you think I can't pull off a Derek Hale." Stiles snarked as he neared the pool. He schooled his face into the bitchiest sourwolf face he could remember, with his eyebrows raised and a 'I'll-rip-your-throat-out' scowl sitting firmly on his face. 

The pups' snickers turned into full blown laughter the longer they stared at him, only to trail off when they saw their Alpha standing right behind Stiles, glowering at them all. 

"What? I can't do the growl okay? I'm not constipated enough." Stiles' voice died in his throat as he saw Boyd shake his head, Isaac was gesturing frantically at Stiles to look behind and Erica was outright cackling at him. He sighed. 

"He's standing right behind me, isn't he?" 

_Again,_ Stiles was saved by actually getting his throat ripped out by Erica. Apparently, she had had enough and was determined to cannon ball straight into the water. The water splashed out wildly as she did, and _of course_ Stiles took the most of its brunt. 

The violently cold water soaking him to the bone served its purpose of having Stiles broken _rudely_ out of his bedazzled stupor at the sight of a shirtless Derek Hale in black boxer shorts, that brought out his _thicc_ ass more than Stiles knew how to _handle._

He could feel his flesh break out in goosebumps as his once loose shirt stuck tightly to his chest and abdomen like a second skin. He knew that the tip of his nose and ears were turning a crimson red, as his nipples pebbled against the cold wet fabric of the white shirt, which was practically see-through now. 

Derek was holding on to the last vestiges of his control, his wolf was howling at him to throw his unruly mate over his shoulder and dump him in _their_ bed where he couldn't escape. Because the sight of Stiles? In that wet see-through shirt with his flushed cheeks and nipples that were _begging_ to be pulled and squeezed, was more than enough for his knot to start forming. 

In order to distract himself from thoughts which were sending all his blood downwards, Derek looked down at Stiles's red chinos. A decision he immediately regretted as he saw the way they stuck to his miles-long legs and thighs that Derek could almost _feel_ wrapping around his waist. 

_He's underage, he's underage, he's underage._ Derek chanted to himself as he tried to convince his eyes to return to their normal color again. 

Despite the blinding cold, Stiles couldn't stop the heat that spread through him when he realized the way Derek was staring at him. If Stiles didn't know any better, he'd say that the Alpha was _reeking_ of arousal and possessiveness. There was a dark glint in the Alpha's eyes that suggested a night full of hunger and passionate claiming. Stiles may or may not have been projecting a little bit. 

Before he could do something stupid like throw himself at the unsuspecting Alpha smoldering at him, Peter made his way over to them. 

"Oh darling, look at _you._ If that's not an invitation for debauchery, I don't know what is." Peter purred as his hand ruffled Stiles wet hair. 

"Shut up, Peter" Derek barked as everyone grimaced in disgust at Peter, who merely winked at Stiles. 

"Come on, let's get you sorted out." Peter said as he ushered Stiles into the Hale house. 

Inside, Peter took him up to Derek's room and pulled out one of Derek's shirts and sweatpants for him to wear, he started heading out the room only to stop when he heard Stiles' voice. 

"Why do you flirt with me, Peter? I know you aren't actually interested." Stiles stated. 

Peter smirked to himself as he leaned against the doorway to face Stiles. 

"Darling, I think you're underestimating what your scent and body does to a wolf. But you're right, I'm not interested in you like _that._ It's just really amusing to antagonize my nephew like that. Now, wear those clothes Stiles, he'll stop restraining himself. I know my Christopher used to go crazy when I wore his clothes and vice versa, of course." With a suggestive wink, Peter let himself out of the room. 

Stiles thought about what Peter said as he changed into Derek's clothes. He was so far gone that he didn't even notice Peter's confession about having a previous relationship with Chris _Argent._

He looked at himself in the mirror, trying to find what was so attractive about him that had creepy wolves enamored. He was _just_ Stiles, pale skin, with a lithe, wiry frame, his gravity-defying mussed hair, having a weird upturned nose with a mouth that won't stop. He stared at the way Derek's clothes hung loosely off his frame, the collar big enough for his collar bones to peak out and leaving his shoulders slightly exposed. The clothes were drenched in the Alpha's scent, dizzy with its intensity Stiles vowed to never return them. 

He turned to join the pack out on the pool, only to stop in shock at predatory red eyes that stared at him from the doorway. His gasp was muffled by Derek's lips descending upon his own, with his hands pinned above his head by one of Derek's, Stiles arched his back as he bared his neck to the Alpha. Derek rumbled as his lips continued to mark the long throat offered to him. 

"You've been driving me crazy, Stiles. Leaving your scent around everywhere, practically _begging_ to be claimed. Do you have any idea how much I've had to stop myself from pouncing on you? Nghts after nights spent outside your bedroom window watching you finger yourself while yelling out my name, I'm going to make sure everyone knows you're _mine._ " Derek growled as he sucked marks into his mate's skin, his hands roaming around the teen's body. 

Stiles whimpered at his Alpha's words, body going hot at the idea of putting on a show for Derek. Even though his fox was begging him to wrap himself around his Alpha, Stiles slowly pushed Derek away when the lights started flickering in the room. His spark acting up in his excitement upon mating with the Alpha. 

"Wait, what does this mean? Not that I want you to stop, but Derek is this a one time thing for you? Because, cards on the table, I want to be _with_ you, as your mate and partner. I know you think I'm too young, but both my fox _and_ my spark feel a bond with you down to my _soul._ I can't have this, only to be pushed away, Der-" Stiles was stopped by a gentle kiss on his lips that conveyed more than he knew his Alpha was capable of voicing aloud. 

Reassured by the kiss and the softened look in his Alpha's eyes, Stiles grinned at Derek. 

"So.. Does this mean, you're going to tell my dad?" He asked cheerfully. 

Stiles let out a joyous laugh when the Alpha groaned and hid his face in his neck. 

§✦✧✦✧§

The Alpha pack was blissfully unaware of the Nemeton healing themselves, as the Hale Pack polished themselves into the best werewolf pack to ever walk on Beacon Hills since the Hale Fire. 

They also didn't know that Deaton had arranged for alliances between the Hale and the Satomi Pack. 

Stiles carefully orchestrated each pack negotiation like he was born into it, which apparently did it for Derek. As the Alpha kept pushing him against hard surfaces and Stiles was aggressively scented down to his bones. 

"All of this began with a symbol right? Why don't we leave one of our own? Something that shows that the Hale Pack will _not_ surrender!" Stiles passionately stated before Satomi and Deaton, with Derek on his side and the pack at their shoulders. 

"And just what would this symbol be, Stiles?" Peter questioned. 

"We're going to send them a message by our very own _Nemeton Express._ Deaton has been training me to heal it with my spark. I've already started feeling it, Derek has too. It's almost back to full strength. All we need to do is perform a small ritual. It'll send out a cautionary shockwave to any supernatural big bad. High enough for them to feel our cosmic level _fuck-off_ magnificently." Stiles finished triumphantly, as he waited for Satomi's approval. Tension he didn't know he had ebbed away, when Derek's hand gently circled around his own. 

She stared at him for a long time, examining his determination and loyalty for his pack. Looking at the new Hale Pack, Satomi felt nostalgic. _Talia would've been proud_ , she thought sadly. 

Something in her expression must have given away, because the Hale Alpha relaxed. Staring at her in muted gratitude, he dipped his head in acknowledgement. 

"The Satomi Pack agrees with Spark Stiles. It's time for the _Nemeton_ to rise again." Satomi said with a smile. 

Between the cheers of her pack and the Hales, Satomi almost didn't hear a whispered "Thank you, Alpha" that came from both the Hales. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peaks out of blanket* Did you like it? 
> 
> PS. Sorry about the no smut thing, I've never had the s-word and don't want to (it's an Ace thing) so if anyone wants to write a detailed smut spinoff of this, they can do so as long as they reference this fic and me.


	4. Two Alphas and A Spark walk into a forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ritual began as it always does, with a hint of uncertainty on Derek's side and unbridled excitement on his mate's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, everyone! 
> 
> Here's my new year's gift for all you darlings! 
> 
> Stay happy, stay safe and most importantly remember to always be proud of who you are.
> 
> Don't forget to check out the end notes for trigger warnings please.

When Derek was little, he had gotten lost in the preserve. Cora, Samuel and him were hiding while Laura had to find them. It was one of Talia's exercises to strengthen their ability to track the pack's scent, Derek remembers now. 

He had felt a pull towards the inner woods of the preserve, it didn't feel malevolent, just inquisitive and affectionate. Derek had let himself follow his instincts and stumbled upon a clearing, where a giant larger-than-life tree stood. 

Its branches were humongous and seemed to span over the horizon, while it's trunk was thick enough that Derek could've easily fanned out there and still only taken up a quarter of the space. The last thing he remembers was an auburn tendril slowly reaching to curl lovingly around his shoulders, a sense of belonging and a _spark_ of an animal similar to him, lulled him into an oblivion of sapphire lightening and rust-coloured fur. 

He hadn't known what to make of it then, but now as Derek watched Stiles tie a red thread around the _Nemeton_ , while _they_ responded by brushing the same tendril over his brilliant, overachiever of a mate, the Alpha knew it was a blessing and a _forewarning_ for all he has now. 

The ritual began as it always does, with a hint of uncertainty on his side and unbridled excitement on his mate's. Derek was standing besides the Sheriff as they both watched their treasure circle the Nemeton. 

From what Stiles had told him, the Nemeton has been a disciple of the Celtic Goddess _Ana,_ from her chief purposes of surveillance over humanity, the _Nemeton_ has been her primordial archetype of _regeneration._

Ironically enough, the ancient deity had tied themselves to the Hales for generations to come, therefore when the Hales fell so did the Nemeton. 

The revival and the subsequent regeneration of the Nemeton required a cost, a promise and a vow. The Hale Pack and the Satomi Pack had to bind themselves to the divine tree, they needed to form a cyclic chain of power beginning from Derek and ending at Satomi, joined through the spark-werefox. 

As they stood before the Nemeton, Stiles whispered an intonation under his breath as he opened his eyes. 

"Alpha Hale, you and yours are present here to establish an exchange. It will entail as follows, your Spark -that is _moi_ " He paused to wink at his pack, earning eye rolls from nearly everyone present, "- will be borrowed by the Nemeton to revive themselves, in exchange you will be provided protection and loyalty from the deity. Are you in agreement?" Stiles' voice sounded ancient, as if the Nemeton was speaking themselves. His familiar whiskey eyes were twinkling as they stared expectantly at the Alpha. 

Derek took a moment to thank mother moon for giving him the best mate anyone could ask for. His wolf, as always, became putty whenever the _spark-mate-pup_ looked their way. 

Derek snapped back to the clearing as Alpha Satomi cleared her throat pointedly, his cheeks flushed as he heard the Sheriff huffing in amusement behind him, while the pack struggled to hold their laughter. 

"Yes, _Spark Hale_. We concur."

It was Stiles' turn to hide his burning cheeks at the effect the name had on his spark and mischief. He could feel the Nemeton chuffing in amusement at his expense. He gave _his_ Alpha a heated look and turned to Satomi. 

"Alpha Satomi, do you promise to uphold your end of the pact? You are required to look over the protection of Beacon County's territory and by extension of the Hale Pack. In exchange, the Nemeton extends safety against threats and an alliance with the Hale pack. Are you in agreement?"

Satomi solemnly looked between both the Alpha and the Spark, after finding them to be trustworthy Satomi looked at her pack. _Three things can never be long hidden, the sun, the moon,_ **_the truth_ **. 

She had shared her part in the Nemeton's deterioration and the imprisonment of the Nogitsune with the Hale pack. After the Nogitsune had been safely displaced by Deaton, Satomi had felt the last pieces of her grief and regret ebb away into contentment. She owed the Nemeton and she _wanted_ to help her late friend's pack grow even stronger than the earlier one. 

Her own pack was unprotected and alone, Satomi did what she could but the young ones needed someone like them. Already she could feel her pack bonds strengthening, mending broken feelings and unsaid hurts. Hence, Satomi felt no hesitation in replying in affirmative. 

Derek sighed in relief as the last fractions of doubt and failure gave way to happiness and a suspiciously familiar feeling of belonging. His pack and Stiles clearly felt the same as the bonds almost glowed with satisfaction. 

Stiles not-so-subtly pumped his fist as they all felt Nemeton exhume relief, gratitude and rejuvenation in one long echo. He clapped once and rubbed his palms together in what looked like anticipation to Derek. 

"Alright! _So.._ You're both gonna have to carve your pack's symbol on the Nemeton. Hey Derek, did you know the triskele symbolizes reincarnation in Celtic mythology? And Alpha Satomi, your symbol is representative of balance. It's almost as if this was meant to be, right?" Stiles chuckled as everyone groaned around them. Erica was right, the boy was reading too much fan fiction. 

They headed towards the trunk of the tree, each Alpha drawing their pack symbols with their claws. As soon as they finished, the air felt charged. Derek watched his gorgeous mate step towards the tree and analyse the carvings, which started faintly glowing under his violet luminescent gaze.

Stiles slowly raised his hand and placed it between the two symbols, they emblazoned until it was hard to look at them directly. He was muttering incantations as the leaves of the Nemeton ruffled increasingly, the tension kept ascending until the Spark-werefox let out a howl. Both the packs howled in tandem as the Nemeton let out a wave of, what felt like a cosmic warm hug (Stiles' words not his) to them and a giant shove to any bad wrongs. 

His hand dropped as the Spark-werefox swayed from the direct onslaught of the Nemeton's jubilation, their relief and joy felt like the warmest, cosiest blanket wrapping around Stiles. Derek caught him in his arms just as he was about to fall, the packs swarmed around them then. 

As much confidence as the Hales, the Satomi pack and the Sheriff felt about their chances against the Alpha pack, none of them could have predicted what a certain demon wolf would resort to in his rage. 

§✦✧✦✧§

Alpha Kali had, long before adulthood, realized one very important life lesson; Everyone had an agenda of their own. There could be many nominations for the worst environment for a newborn werewolf, but Kali thinks she had taken the cake in her case. The only thing worse than being born as a person of color in a Neo-Nazi family was that it was a werewolf one. 

The Alpha was, of course, a hypocrite. All white supremacists were, seeing as how he locked up Kali's mother in the basement every week and she stumbled out with a crooked walk and a neck that looked like it was mauled by a bear. 

Kali had learned how to defend herself by the age of six, over the years as her mama had tried to take the brunt of pack abuse, Kali was assumed to be a helpless _omega._ So naturally, she trained herself. A twelve year old with nothing but tiny claws and fangs fighting head to head with goons, robbers, even _pedophiles._ Her mama was too injured and exhausted to inquire about when her daughter sneaked out in the dark hours of the night. 

Kali was a proud person, she pushed herself. In search of power, Kali forgot about the fragile woman protecting her from their pack. She distanced herself from her mother so much so that when her _mama_ was at death's doorstep, Kali could only feel _anger_. Hot burning, deep rage that encompassed all the grief she had been feeling. 

So when a blind Alpha gave her an opportunity, she took it. Kali disintegrated her entire pack, until all that was left of them was their belongings. She knew that one day Deucalion would betray her, she knew the only power he wanted was for himself. 

Therefore, when Kali saw a chance at redemption, she took it. She bit the Stilinski kid because she knew a survivor when she saw one.

A diamond has to be burned for a millienia to harden into the strongest, this boy, this _spark_ was her ticket to peace. Loyalty could not be bought, stolen, bribed or even offered, it could only be _earned_ through persistence and endurance. _This is a moment where I truly test myself,_ Kali thought to herself. 

It wasn't about betrayal, her last pack deserved what was coming to them. She was nothing more than a _pawn_ for Deucalion, meant to be picked up one moment and discarded at the next. Kali had heard about the Satomi pack, how their Buddhist beliefs made them the most altruistic a werewolf could possibly be. 

If she managed to play her cards right, Kali would earn favor from the Hale pack and sanctuary in the Satomi pack. She felt like she was going in the right direction since, when something that seemed like a magical taser had struck them all, Kali was the only one who didn't feel it but pretended to. 

_The Spark was learning,_ **_good._ **

As she saw a deranged and blatantly tense Deucalion order Ennis to kidnap the boy's father, Kali for the first time in her life felt _ashamed_ that she had to let them. She did what she could, she drew healing runes from her blood on the Sheriff's uniform, hidden enough to not be noticed. 

The Sheriff was an honorable man, but he was even a better father. He seemed to understand the reality of his own future and did not fight. Not because he knew it wouldn't yield anything but more pain for him, but because he had _faith_ in his son's stubbornness. 

Kali approved of the way, the Sheriff stalled as much as he could with a giant, aggressive werewolf breathing down his neck, he even made sure to leave with his scent projecting as much as calm and peace as humanly possible. Perhaps the Sheriff was aware that leaving behind a distressed scent in his absence, along with all the blood, would push his son over the edge. 

She would help the Hale pack get him back, but the boy had to _break_ first. Upon the loss of his anchor, the boy would have to fully give himself over to his powers. 

Alpha Kali felt a certain sort of kinship with the Spark-werefox, she didn't want him to lose _himself_ for control on his powers like she had, no. Kali wanted to see Stiles _evolve._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: There are some past references to nonconsensual intercourse (not between the main characters) and domestic abuse, please be careful of that. Just skip the parts where you see the word 'mama'. 
> 
> *whistles innocently* Soooo.... Will the pack manage to save the Sheriff? 
> 
> If you did like it, feel free to drop kudos and comments without hesitation. Your compliments feed my starved soul.


	5. Carrie ain't got nothing on Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is aware that his Alpha and the pack are anxiously coming after him, the pack bonds are twisting in anger and concern but he can't stop now that he's so close to Anchor, even though he knows that he's walking in a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, this was my sole note for this chapter before writing it:
> 
> Stiles upon seeing the sheriff bleeding looses his shit and goes Carrie on the Alpha's asses. 
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to leave a kudos, it's therapeutic you know!

Stiles Stilinski had a deep, intrinsic bond with his father long before he even knew about werewolves. Now, that he's a spark  _ and  _ a werefox? Those instincts have increased tenfold. 

The first hint of something amiss is when Stiles calls his dad from the school, only for the call to drop. His dad  _ always  _ picks up the phone, no matter how inconvenient. It was a rule they made early on after mom died, given how accident-prone Stiles was,  _ still is.  _

Stiles tries to convince himself that the Sheriff is just buried in work, but then a leaf, a little innocuous one but of a very specific type, the one he  _ knows  _ belongs to the Nemeton, lands on his copy of  _ Strife.  _ Stiles states dumbstruck as it sits on the author's surname, leaving only  _ John  _ to be seen. 

His heartbeat is so loud in his ears that he's not surprised that the pups are reacting to it, subconsciously leaning towards him in some semblance of providing comfort. Stiles would find it amusing if it didn't feel like a hand was crushing his heart in a merciless, cruel fist. 

_ Mischief,  _ while normally jubilant, is wailing inside him. He's pushing and pulling and doing anything he can to find his anchor. So much so that Stiles is barely able to hold him back, his spark is much less obedient though. Already the lights have started flickering, it's then Stiles knows there's no coming back. 

He rushes out of the classroom, not heeding to the pups as they call him nor stopping as they follow him to the jeep. If Stiles had looked back, he would have seen the victorious smirk that crosses Ms. Blake's features. He would've known to be suspicious of the new english teacher. 

Stiles knows as soon as his feet hit the porch that his dad isn't inside, the sheriff's cruiser is parked out in the same place but the house is deafening in its quietness. When the Spark-werefox sees the blood and the symbol of a certain alpha pack, he lets his human side retract back into the deep recesses of his mind, where Stiles is still a kid with chubby cheeks and sticky hands shrieking as his mother tickles his belly. 

The last thing he hears is Erica shouting at Issac to  _ call Derek, you idiot and Boyd, get to Deaton!  _

§✦✧✦✧§

Mischief knows Stiles will fall apart without his father, his _ pack, his family.  _ He tracks  _ Anchor's  _ scent, he reaches an abandoned mall and stops. The scent is everywhere and nowhere, he tries to strain his ears for a heartbeat but grows irritated when he hears none. 

Spark is using the Nemeton to locate the Alpha pack instead, they need to pinpoint their collective Alpha spark. With the amount of blood at the house Mischief knows they need to salvage every clue, let alone get lost chasing wrong leads. 

His pace begins again when he realizes the Sheriff is being held in the abandoned parking lot down in the basement of the mall. His claws begin to catch a fiery bluish haze as he descends down the emergency stairs. 

He's aware that his Alpha and the pack are anxiously coming after him, the pack bonds are twisting in anger and concern but he can't stop now that he's so close to  _ Anchor,  _ even though he knows that he's walking in a trap. 

Stiles turns the corner and comes face-to-face with Ms. Blake, before he even gets the chance to inquire her presence she blows a powder in his face, his father's panicked  _ Stiles!  _ falling on his ears as he hits the ground. 

A cane loops it's way into his blurred vision as a posh, british voice chuckles. 

_ "Welcome Stiles, we were waiting for you." _

§✦✧✦✧§

"Snap out of your guilt,  _ Alpha.  _ Your mate needs you!" 

Peter growls as he speeds up, the words snapping Derek out of his head as his wolf howls for his mate. 

Satomi places a calming hand on his shoulder in commiseration, obviously aware of how much toll the distress of a packmate takes on an Alpha. 

They received an anonymous message telling him to reach the shut down mall near Deaton's office. The vet had sent them off with a vial of kanima venom and several knives coated in wolfsbane. 

As soon as the mall is a few yards away, Derek hears a familiar gut wrenching scream;  _ Sheriff.  _

Derek's running before he even registers the sound cutting off abruptly, he's following his matebond to the basement with his pack close at his heels and Satomi's pack trailing off the other way to surround the area. 

His wolf lets out a roar when he sees Stiles struggling in the twin Alpha's arms and Ennis walking menacingly towards the Sheriff who's trying to edge closer to his son. Just then Deucalion, who's watching the proceedings with a smug gaze, catches the sight of them. 

"Aah, Derek. Your arrival is most fortunate, let's play a game."

Derek cracks his neck and lunges at Deucalion. The born wolves break into a magnificent fight, too fast for human eyes to track them, they pause in between to snarl whenever the other lands a hit. 

Boyd attacks Kali when Erica and Issac stalk towards the twins just as two of Satomi's pack wolves Brett and Lori take on Ennis from behind, catching all of them by surprise as Satomi herself leaps into the fray, assisting Derek in fighting with the Demon Wolf. 

They're winning, Derek can feel it. Stiles' spark is slowly seeping power into the pack bonds. The Alphas are slowing down, their wounds too many for them to heal and fight back consistently. Derek can see Erica and Issac have successfully disarmed the twins, Kali is standing with her hands raised in surrender looking mostly unharmed as Boyd looks quizzically at her and Ennis is as good as dead. Derek doesn't know where Peter is but he can feel his presence here with them. 

Derek lets a feral grin seep into his wolfish features as he raises his arm to deliver the killing blow. He pauses in confusion when a battered Deucalion laughs and looks up at him. 

"You've already lost and you don't even know it. It's a pity I wouldn't be around to witness you burn. This time from the  _ inside. _ "

§✦✧✦✧§

Stiles is starting to slowly edge towards the Sheriff, who's bleeding but still is cognizant enough not to draw attention to them. Just as his hand tries to pull the boy to him, the Sheriff is violently snatched away. 

Everyone freezes as they hear Stiles' agonized scream. Jennifer stands there with her hand around the Sheriff's neck. 

"Raise your hands and back away from the alphas slowly. Try to trick me and the Sheriff will be dead faster than you can  _ blink."  _

Her steady voice was given away by the shaking of her hands, Derek wouldn't have taken her seriously but the manic, deluded look in her eyes stopped him cold. For a second, Kate's mocking eyes flashed in his eyes. It certainly didn't help with the dreadful feeling building up in the bonds. 

She looked straight at Deucalion and whispered, "I'll avenge you, Duke." Before any of them could move, she shoved a knife in Sheriff's torso. His shout was drowned by Stiles'. 

**_"No!"_ ** Stiles simply said as tears trailed down his cheeks. Suddenly, his back arched unnaturally as lightning ran through his body. " _ No, not today. Not ever",  _ Stiles screamed as all the knives Deaton had given them levitated in the air for a moment. 

He snapped his fingers and watched as all the knives swiftly and brutally mutilated Deucalion, Ennis and the twins. One of them was even coming towards Kali, when Boyd stepped in its path and the knife stuttered before dropping towards the ground. 

Seeing her pack dying pushed the witch over the edge as she began to fear for her life. Her escape was stopped however, when Peter sneaked up behind her and snapped her neck. The sickening  _ crack _ signalling the defeat of the Alpha pack. At the pack's shocked looks, he shrugged.

"What? I've been tracking this bitch since she got here."

As one they all rushed towards the Sheriff, who could barely keep his eyes open anymore, let alone move towards them. 

"No no no, dad please! I can't live without you." Stiles sobs were louder than the escalating thunderstorm outside. 

"Ssh, Stiles. I.. love.. you, son." The Sheriff whispered as he tried to sluggishly pat Stiles. 

"Der? What can I do? Save my dad, Der please! I can't plea–" 

Stiles' voice broke like Derek's heart did for the sorrow of his mate. The pack chambered around them, trying to give the father and son privacy, while silently crying for their spark-werefox. 

"Pup, you can still save him. I carved a protection rune on him, you just need to kick start it with your spark." Kali's tentative voice broke the sombre, hopeless tension around them as Stiles jerkily put a hand on his father's wound and began muttering an incantation. 

They watched tremulously, not daring to hope, as the wound started closing up and the Sheriff's face began to gain color. 

"Son?" 

Stiles' breath stuttered and he opened his eyes. 

"You're never leaving my sight again, O father of mine." 

Relieved laughter surrounded them as the Stilinski's hugged. The thunderstorm ebbing away as quickly as it had come, leaving the Beacon Hills Pack to embrace together in contentment. 

§✦✧✦✧§

After finding out that Kali was the one who sent them the anonymous message regarding the Sheriff's whereabouts, Satomi decided to let Kali in the pack on a probationary basis. Apparently, she had just joined Deucalion's back to get away from her own abusive pack. 

The former Alpha had a serene smile on her face almost always now, like after searching for a long time she had finally found her place in the world. Or at least that's the vibes Stiles got from her at his mating ceremony. 

They quickly realized that the Sheriff had gained more than just his life back. 

"Wait, so– what are you saying? I'm a  _ werewolf  _ now?" 

Deaton, the enigmatic bastard, smiled vaguely. "Not werewolf, Sheriff. You're partly  _ werefox  _ now."

"What? How's that even possible?" Stiles spoke up. 

Deaton chuckled as he turned to him,  _ the father and son are more alike than they think _ , he thought in amusement. Seeing their impatience, the vet said, "Stiles, you have had an insurmountable amount of power in you ever since you turned. The exchange with the Nemeton had drawn on your spark to heal itself and taken away your rough edges.

A network between you and the Nemeton has been established where you both reap the rewards from the exchange of power and wisdom. While you were resurrecting the Sheriff, some of your werefox's essence leaked into his soul through the protection rune."

When the vet went silent, both the Stilinskis nodded absent-mindedly and took the silent dismissal for what it was. They pondered over how this would affect the pack as they drove to the Hale House. 

Derek immediately picked up Stiles and scented him as he carried his  _ spark-mate-pup  _ to his den, completely uncaring of the Sheriff, who had gotten used to this by now and simply walked towards the rest of the pack. 

Stiles giggled as he was dropped gently on  _ his  _ Alpha's bed. His reddish brown ears and tail were already wriggling in excitement. Derek patted his mate's adorable tail as his hand trailed down Stiles' body, finally coming to rest on the boy's ass. The said ass grinded back eagerly as it's owner whined. 

"Hush pup, I believe I promised you we would christen my den after dealing with the Alpha pack, hmm?" Derek questioned, giving his whining mate a classic sourwolf face, eyebrows raised and arrogant eyes; the works. 

Nodding in affirmative, Stiles bit his smile back even as he bared his neck to his Alpha. 

Derek growled in approval as he nibbled on the mating bite on Stiles' shoulder. The sight of the beautiful scar sending him back to their mating ceremony. They had taken their vows in the blessing of Mother Moon, with Nemeton officiating them. Apparently, they had sanctioned Hale marriages since generations. Stiles had wanted everyone he loves to be present at his mating ceremony, so the Sheriff had sneakily called Scott and Melissa too. The boys had hugged each other for a long time, Scott babbling his apologies and Stiles just petting him, both of them sniffling slightly. He had parted from the hug, smiling wide with shining eyes. 

"It's okay, Scott. We'll always be brothers no matter what."

With Scott of course, Allison had trailed behind with her father, Chris (who wouldn't stop looking at Peter) She had stayed back tentatively, unsure of her welcome until Derek stepped towards her surprising everyone there. 

Before he could say a word to her, Allison said "I understand why you bit my mother, Derek. Scott told me after everything happened–" She paused to wipe a tear, "– I understand if you want me to leave, Alpha Hale." 

Derek had stared at her for a while before his speaking, "I never meant for it to happen, Allison. I'm glad we've come to an understanding, I'm sorry for your loss. You're welcome to stay." He had patted her shoulder once and walked back to stand at Stiles' side. The latter whispered "Good job, my wised-up-with-age Alpha" and gave his neck a gentle nip. 

"Are you calling me old, Stiles?" 

"Your words, not mine O Alpha" Stiles teased as Derek rubbed a hand over his face and the sheriff looked heavenward as if to ask for strength. 

Even Cora had come home. Not for always, but she would visit every three months. "They talk of the great Hale Alpha who defeated the Alpha pack with the Boy Who Runs With Wolves. So if you could give me their address, I'll be on my way" Cora joked as she caught Derek in a tight hug. "Mom will be proud of you, Der" She said as their eyes shined through their tears. 

"Oi, She-Wolf! No making my mate cry on our mating night." Stiles interjected as though his own eyes weren't glinting just as wetly. 

Cora rolled her eyes at him as she pulled him into a crushing hug next. "Take good care of my brother, Stilinski or I'll rip your throat." She threatened in his ear. 

Stiles valiantly tamped his manly shiver as he quipped "With your teeth?" looking at Derek while saying it. 

Derek chuckled and thought of the first Hale family, he wondered how Laura would never get enough of Stiles, how his dad and Stiles would bond over healthy recipes in the kitchen while the Sheriff and his mom discussed territory issues on the counter. He thought of all of that and wasn't surprised when a familiar tendril of branch curled around his wrist, for a second Derek would swear he saw all of them standing there with his new pack, smiling at him. His Dad loudly blowing his nose into the tissue his mom would pass him, Laura smirking at him while she wagged her eyebrows at him and his mom would give him a gentle smile blooming with pride. Derek was sure then, wherever his old family were? They were happy for him and that's all Derek needed to know. 

Like he knew how Derek could feel (you could never tell with Stiles), his mate squeezed his shoulder. "Der, what are your thoughts about having  _ pups? _ " Stiles asked excitedly. 

"One step at a time, Stiles. Besides we would have to find an adoption agency who's in the know, it's going to take a lot of time." Derek answered. 

"Whoa, you've thought a  _ lot  _ about this! We don't have to think of an adoption agency, Der. Let me tell you what werefox biology and a spark's will can achieve." Stiles opened his mouth to speak more. 

He was thankfully interrupted when the Sheriff loudly cleared his throat, "While I want grandkids, Son  _ please I don't want to know about the process, for the love of God!"  _

And even though no one missed it, none of them dared to comment on the fact that Peter had gone home with Chris that night. They were too afraid of the information Peter would undoubtedly be delighted to share with them; the stuff of the horrors. 

He had asked Stiles to bite him in return, who had declined saying "Absolutely not sourwolf, I've had enough of bites to last me a century, I do have an idea though."

"Always a troubling factor", Derek had snarked back. 

Stiles had smacked him indignantly on the back but didn't make any efforts to hide his smile. The boy loved having someone to bicker with. It's why he got along with Derek's pack so much, they're all pretty much assholes out to humiliate each other as much as possible. 

So when the time came, instead of returning the mating bite, Stiles traced a pattern on Derek's collarbone with his fingers, muttering "with this symbol, we are united today and till the end of the line". Derek felt a tingling sensation beginning from neck and lasting down to his toes. He smiled and kissed that spot, unable to stop his smile as everyone gasped around them, he had inkling of what he would find down there. 

"Now, you have a mating scar from me. Well, the Stiles version anyway. You like it, right?" Stiles' smile was both proud and tentative. 

Without even looking down, Derek pulled his mate in for a scorching kiss leaving both of them panting as they broke apart, as the pack literally wolf-whistled at them (dorks). Smiling the happiest since his first family died, Derek leaned his forehead on Stiles'. 

"Stiles version is the only version I want. You're my safe place, mate."

  
(It was a lightning bolt that looked like an oddly specific birthmark, because apparently Stiles related with Loki more than Thor and tried to outdo him. It was official, his mate was a nerd.  _ Shut up Der, Thor could never do this! _ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So, this is it! Thank you for reading this and for everyone who've been with me since the beginning. I love you all, darlings.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's curious about the chilli pepper and garlic thing, it's because I read that foxes absolutely hate the smells this combination produces. It makes them irrational and angry.
> 
> Also, I'd be willing to take prompts and consider them (no guarantee on completing them) Come talk to me on tumblr! My username is @the-inquisitive-hobbit


End file.
